Pokemon Love Story
by Love3Lies
Summary: The story of how Misty got her Goldeen. Song fic to Taylor Swifts Love Story


Pokémon Love Story

By: Love3Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon related or the song 'Love Story' by: Taylor Swift

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

Misty smiles at Ash over the campfire, Brock is already fast asleep and the two are all alone.

"Ash do you remember when we were about six and the caravel came to Viridian City?"

"Of course, my mom took me, it was the best night of my life"

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

A six year old Ash is pushing through a crowd of older children trying to make the way to the front so that he can see the magician and his Pokémon more clearly. He knocks a little red haired girl to the ground and she starts to cry. Six year old Ash pauses for a moment and then holds his hand out to her

"I'm sorry, my name is Ash, are you ok?"

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Three older girls come just as Misty takes Ashes hand.

"Leave our sister alone you bully"

"Yeah watch where your going next time!"

"Come on Misty lets go get some Ice cream"

The oldest of the girls takes a hold of Mistys hand and starts to pull her away

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Misty fights as her sister starts to drag her away

"Leave me alone Daisy!"

She pulls her hand from her sister and grabs a hold of Ash

"Come on!"

She pulls him through the crowd ignoring her sister's shouts for her to come back.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

When they finally stop running both children are out of breath. Hidden in someone's garden, Misty drops Ash's hand and sits on the ground to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry about my sisters they can be so mean, I'm Misty by the way, it's nice to meet you"

Ash plops down next to her

"It's ok Misty"

He reaches over and picks a flower from the bush next to him.

"This is for you, to say sorry for knocking you down"

Misty takes the flower, smells it and tucks it into her hair. The two smile at each other.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything of me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Music starts to swell around them and Ash stands up

"It's the parade"

Misty grabs his hand stopping him from running away

"Please don't go, I don't know how to get back"

"Come with me then"

He pulls her up and the two run hand in hand towards the sound of the music.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

They push through the crowd together until they are standing at the edge of the street. Pokémon floats and all kinds of people dance past them and the children's eyes light up. A girl dressed as a jester takes in their clasped hands and smiling faces and stops in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen I do believe that I have found this year's Prince and Princess!"

The crowd around them roars out in approval. Two more jesters walk up to them each holding a pillow with a crown on it and place them on Ash and Misty's heads. The first jester lifts them up onto the shoulders of a brightly painted Nidoqueen. __

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

Misty starts to cry as she is lifted up onto the Nidoqueens shoulders.

"Don't cry Misty, just keep a hold of my hand I won't let you fall"

Misty nods and grabs a hold of Ashes hand again. After a little while she starts to wave at the people who cheer when they see this years Prince and Princess.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

When the parade reaches its end at the center of the carnival Ash and Misty slide back down to the ground.

"Wait here Misty I'll be right back"

Ash disappears into the crowd leaving Misty standing in the middle of a busy street. What seems like forever in kid time seems to pass and Misty sits against the side of one of the food stands. She folds her knees up to her chest and buries her head into her lap sure that her new friend isn't coming back.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

Just as she is about to give up and go look for her sisters Ash returns his hands behind his back

"Misty look"

He holds out his hands and shows her a tiny Goldeen swimming in a plastic bag.

"I won it for you"

Mistys face lights up

"Thank you Ash!"

She jumps up and gives him a hug almost squishing the baby Pokémon.

"MISTY THERE YOU ARE!"

Her three sisters come running up to them

"Mom and dad are looking all over for you, its time to go!"

Ash hands over the baby Pokémon and Mistys sisters drag her away

"Bye Ash I'll never forget tonight!"

"Bye Misty!"

_Oh, oh,__  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you...  
_

Back in the present Misty walks around the edge of the fire until she's kneeling in front of Ash.

"I never did forget Ash"

He wraps his arms around her as she leans forward and shyly presses her lips to his.

"Neither did I" _  
_


End file.
